


2am in NYC.

by trinasong



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: 2am talks, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, dreams and plans are in the maaaakiiiiiing, judy has nightmares, lots of softness, modern au!!!!!, violet is a comforting gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasong/pseuds/trinasong
Summary: judy wakes from a nightmare, and violet is right there to help her. a particularly big topic is brought up, and somehow comforts the pair. it’s soft. that’s all.





	2am in NYC.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i’m back on it. this is just a short fic, because i absolutely had to write them! they’re very soft i love them very much. enjoy!

She jolted awake, body tense. It was always so dark. Of course it was. She glanced at the clock, and she soon found that it was two in the morning. Almost three.

She exhaled shakily, closing her eyes with furrowed brows. She felt _terrible_ , and the dark made things so much more gloomy.

An arm snaked around her waist, and she was grounded. She let herself relax into the awkward embrace, and she gingerly put her bare arms around her lover.

Violet.

Judy held her tightly, and Violet flicked on the lamp at the side of the bed. The warm light was so much more comforting in moments like these. She looked up at Violet with deep eyes, not daring to say anything. She trembled, which was absurd for a grown woman.

“Violet—“ she stuttered, feeling her chest tighten significantly. “Vi—“

She hated moments like these, because it made her feel like a sixteen year old again. God knows that was many years ago now.

—

Violet sat up, gently pulling Judy up with her. Her strong arms secured around her as she pressed her lip’s to her lover’s temple.

“It was just a dream, kiddo. Just another bad dream. It’s alright,” she mumbled, her voice still scratchy from sleep. “I’ve got you. And you’re safe.”

Violet had learned that when Judy suffered like this, all she wanted was to be protected by Violet. She never pried about the dreams, and Judy never wanted to talk about it. 

The younger of the two leaned against Violet, her fingers grazing her collarbone as she tried to keep herself from drifting. She was still hazy, gathering her scattered thoughts. And dropping them whenever she tried to.

—

She blinked herself back into it. Into reality, or some other cliche. _It._ She always felt terribly embarrassed after these things, and she cleared her throat lightly.

Violet could tell she was beginning to get flustered now that she was back in focus, and she held her tighter.

“Don’t apologise. You stay right here,” she said, hesitantly pulling away from Judy and smoothing back her hair. Violet pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before stumbling to the kitchen.

Violet Newstead was not a very tender woman, but she would do anything for her love. Judy had her wrapped around her little finger, as much as she wouldn’t admit that. Everything she did for Judy was worth her time, and everything she _would_ do would be worth it, too.

—

Upon Violet’s quiet return, Judy glanced at her from where she was gazing out of the window. Her eyes looked less warm than they usually would.

“I brought you tea. Peppermint,” she said, setting down the mug before approaching Judy and wrapping her arms around her lithe waist. “How you feeling?”

Judy leaned back, turning her head to kiss the corner of Violet’s mouth. She closed her eyes as she gingerly lingered at her jaw before looking out of the window again.

Living in an apartment high up wasn’t Violet’s cup of tea. Judy was scared of heights, but she loved the view. Judy watched things, and she observed. Violet was always in head first with a half-calculated decision.

—

“I feel fine. Absolutely fine. Just fine,” she said, rarely blinking as she gazed out over the city. “I’m sorry to keep you up, Vi. Really, you ought to go back to bed.”

She always managed to pull herself together for Violet’s sake, and she wished she wouldn’t. When Judy was like this, she was like a more sedated version of herself. The anxiety and fuss was still there, but she was more sluggish about it.

“I’m staying awake until you’re asleep,” she said, combing her fingers through Judy’s hair. They had this argument every time this happened with Judy. Violet didn’t reprimand her for it because she could never tell how close to the edge Judy really was.

—

The shorter of the two turned, setting her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. It felt so naive to say girlfriend. Partner. Lover. Soulmates. Wives, if all went well.

That was something that Judy often thought about. It was unheard of, when she was a child. Now, with the ability to marry a woman, she didn’t know how to go about it.

Did she want to marry Violet? She didn’t know. She wanted to, but could she bring herself to?

They’d been together for a year and five months. She probably shouldn’t even be thinking about it. Despite the lengthy relationship, Judy still struggled with herself. She was attracted to only women, she knew that much. Still, she didn’t say it out loud

Was it too late for her to get married again? Violet wouldn’t want that, she assumed. Perhaps she wanted it more open. No big commitments. That scared Judy to death, because the last thing she wanted was for Violet to grow tired of her.

Then she’d be back at square one.

—

Judy’s silence was telling. Violet reached to tilt up Judy’s chin with her forefinger. Her eyes met her partner’s, and she didn’t speak for a moment. Just enjoyed the contact.

“What’s on your mind?” Violet asked, furrowing her brows to see the remnants of a troubled expression on her face.

There was a brief silence, where Judy opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words for it. Which was strange for somebody who only stopped talking to sleep. 

“Do you think we could ever be more than...more than what we are, Violet?” Judy asked, awkwardly patting her shoulders.

The question startled Violet, because it terrified her to think about. Rejection, mainly. She knew how Judy had been raised, and she knew it would take longer than she thought to push out the idea that what she was doing was wrong. So why should she pressure her into something like that? Judy wasn’t assertive, mostly. With men, yes. With Violet, she tried

—

“That’s a big question for two in the morning,” she said, visibly tense upon being asked this. That set off alarm bells in Judy’s head. God knows she shouldn’t have asked.

 “Yes. Yes, I think we could be more than this. I’d like to think we could be. You’re my girl, Judes. I want to keep you in my life for...well, forever.”

Judy hugged her tightly, leaning up on her tiptoes as she set a firm grip around Violet. No, she didn’t say it was going to happen, but she gave her some terrifying hope.

—

Judy pulled back from the hug, pressing a tender kiss to Violet’s lips. She lingered for a moment, before escaping her embrace in order to close the window.

She took Violet’s hand, leading her back to the bed. Somehow she felt lighter than she had falling asleep the first time. Violet smoothed everything over, and she was so incredibly grateful for that.

Judy settled beneath the covers, and Violet didn’t comment on the fact her tea would go cold. That didn’t matter.

Violet’s fingers carded through Judy’s dark waves, and she watched her with a loving gaze. Only Judy had seen this side of Violet, and that was something she was so grateful for.

Judy leaned forward, kissing her longingly and meaningfully. Violet happily complied. She made sure every second of the kiss was as comforting as she could make it, and when she pulled back, she kissed her nose.

“I love you, Judy. Sleep.”

—

“I’ll do it one day. Marry you,” Violet mumbled after she was sure Judy was sleeping soundly once more.

She hadn’t thought about how badly she wanted that until now. How badly she wanted to call Judy her wife. _Wife!_ Who’d have thought that a spontaneous stirring due to a nightmare would’ve brought _that_ up?

Still, she flicked off the lamp, and pulled Judy’s sleeping frame towards her, feeling a strong protectiveness over her. Violet wanted to protect her more than anything in the world.

Eventually, she fell asleep; Judy sleeping comfortably at her side and her fingers grazing the soft skin of her shoulder.

Nightmares weren’t always as bad as they seemed for the pair of them.

—

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading. any feedback would be luuuurvely.  
> my tumblrs are dotseurats, brandonjblock, and judybernly


End file.
